1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks and in particular to racks adapted to be mounted on trucks such as for supporting ladders and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
For carrying ladders and the like with a pickup truck, it is desirable to provide a rack which will permit extension of the ladders over the cab so as to minimize extension thereof beyond the rear of the truck.
It has been conventional to provide such racks to be bolted to the body side panels or to the floor of the truck bed, as desired. A problem arises in the prior art rack assemblies in that because of the wide range of truck body dimensions, a wide range of custom-designed racks has been required. Further, tolerances in the location of the sockets or mounting members have resulted in difficulty at times in fitting the rack to the truck bed, particularly where the rack is removably installed.